creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Linkstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Love page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BenNasty (Talk) 09:59, 12 May 2011 The Blog of louis tillman No this is not based on a true story... just a tale from my fucked up mind lol warning please use your signature, and do not put Zelda with video games, because they are the same thing, we made the zelda Category to stop the mix up with video games, so please just put Zelda, if it is a zelda related story, I got in trouble for the same thing my first week here. Weirdozzy 17:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Put four Tildes at the end of your post, or clikc the Signature button after you are done typing. An no sorry I normally do not read BEN stories that are not written by Jadusable. I'll read yours though, Since you asked me so nicely ;) Weirdozzy 22:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes that is what they are but please put it at the END of your post Weirdozzy 01:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ....problem? Concerning you question Absolutely my dear child. As long as you don't claim it as you own OC than it's completely ok to add that pasta to the site, and, in fact, it is strongly supported by myself so long as the pasta is good lol. Love, mommy. [BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] 18:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) YOU LOSE You lose Odd But Cool 22:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Its official you have made friends with a Mew lover.That Turtle guy 00:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Why did you put me on an hour ban. What would you stay calm if your $500 cellphone burned. Besides, it's Johns fault because he put on a very high pitched noise and I dropped my cellphone. It's not my fault my ears are sensitive and I got really angry about dropping somehing very expensive into my fire place Its been over 30 minutes can you unban me? SuicuneofPain 01:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC)SuicuneofPain or also known as JermaineSuicuneofPain 01:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) LINK IT WONT ALLOW ME! Please lemme back on! I say im sorry and you ban me!? None540 10:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I just said im friggin SORRY!,i was angry i got over it. None540 10:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Nelfen was talking to me in PM and made me calmer,I am sorry. None540 10:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I guess subconsiously i was jealous that the guy who does drugs got to be an admin and not me... None540 10:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Doing drugs...not doing drugs. Drinking...not drinking. These matters never were nor ever will be a factor in choosing an admin or the like. Your personal opinions have clouded your judgement on this matter. ClericofMadness 12:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ....ill be on everything cyber,,,, link....i am a loser you dont have to be friends with me.... IM sorry for being so gross and all. can you pleasy give me another chance? 22:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC)lolster1 Link... I think i ruin the wiki for everybody... i just cant be a good person on the wiki... ;( uhh,who's that guy? ^ None540 10:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh boy...:I Kickbanned from chat 2 times in a row. This time I have no idea what the heck I even did wrong. I stoppedtalkinglikethis.jpg. I don't see what I could have done. Mind clearing this up for me? -- BlittleMcNilsen 03:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. My hour is up now. -- BlittleMcNilsen 04:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :( i wus doin g00d n u kicked me aaaaaaw! see u in a our ill be playin halo Yeah, can you possibly lern2/English language instead of n00bsp33k? Doesn't make you seem less of a troll. ClericofMadness 03:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) AVGNZero Link...it turns out AVGNZero ain't dead..he still has a back up account.... Nicka209 09:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hi! -TheToasterNess Bipolar ftw! High five I just got diagnosed three weeks ago! Sucks doesn't it? Mr.Zalgopasta 00:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I know. It's been taking a toll on my personal life so having a concrete explanation has helped a lot though (plus the meds). Things aren't as tough as they used to be around friends and stuff. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to be one of those people, but just hear me out. Was It really nessisary to Ban me from the chatroom? I never warned me about not doing that. If it counts as spam, I didnt even really take up any chat space. But really, im sorry? Even thogh I have know idea if your permently banning me or if its temperary. This place is how I make friends on the site, it really wasn't nessisary for banning me without a warning. So please, you don't have to unban me but It would be nice. CreepyNut 01:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Creepynut 'A Badass' SAID IT TOO!!!! HE WAS REFERRING TO GIRLS AS THEM AND DIDNT GET BANNED. IM SO GODDAMN TIRED OF ME THE ONLY ONE GETTING BANNED! earlier people were talking about rape and, ONLY I GOT FUCKNG WARNED. wtf. Trey: Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings. 05:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lil Wayne's Secret This is my page that was vandalized, I have already finished re-editing it but if you look through the edit history on that page you can see the last person who edited it before I fixed it. That was the person that did it. Thank you for your time. Sorry I forgot to add my signature NawfSide817 22:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC)